


Another Story Must Begin

by BadWolf42Clotpole



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ghosts, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf42Clotpole/pseuds/BadWolf42Clotpole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Amis Ghost Hunter AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Story Must Begin

**Author's Note:**

> So, guess who has recently been ruining her life with e/R. If you guessed me you are correct. I was bored and decided to write this one-shot. I don't own any of Les Misérables, including the character's I'm using and the title. Enjoy.

This was Enjolras’s first hunt, and needless to say, he was extremely nervous. He wasn’t scared of ghosts, or of the prospect of finding anything paranormal. In fact, he wasn't even scared of the dark. The only thing he was afraid of, was the big, towering building that looked ready to collapse. A sign showed the word Musain, hanging over the street above. It had taken all of his nerves to be able to walk into the crumbling building, but it was a different story when the narrow staircase came into view, looking ready to crash down on anyone who went near it. The cobwebs hung down from the ceiling, creating a thin veil that blocked off the stairs and what lay beyond.  

A creak from above had everyone stopping where they stood. Marius’s outline could be seen by the window, looking up expectantly. Eponine motioned towards Enjolras to get his attention. “This one’s yours if you want it,” she whispered. Enjolras nodded and made his way across the room, stopping at the beginning of the stairs. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, and turning around, he saw Courfeyrac standing next to him.

“Can’t forget about the Buddy System,” he said with a grin, “Wouldn’t want the roof to collapse on you while you're all alone.” Pushing Enjolras up the stairs a little bit, he turned around to the rest of the group, “Can’t have him stealing all the glory.”

The stairs were just as bad as Enjolras had expected. They creaked and groaned, rattling at the pressure of two bodies climbing up them at the same time. Making it to the top, he and Courfeyrac observed the room in front of them. It was almost pitch black, what little light there was coming in from the windows. They both turned their flashlights on simultaneously, eyes roving around the room. Enjolras's stopped as he reached a spot in the wall where bullet holes were spread across. Courfeyrac's eyes went wide, and he fumbled for his camera.

"Wait," Enjolras ordered, just as Courfeyrac was about to turn his camera on. Courfeyrac gave him a strange look, looking ready to argue, but Enjolras was already making his way towards the wall. He raised his hand, finger's lightly grazing one of the holes, and instantly his body was wracked with shudders.

"R-" Enjolras gasped, jerking back from the wall. Courfeyrac was at his side instantly.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, grabbing at Enjolras and trying to pull him back. Enjolras, if possible, turned even paler, his white skin looking almost gray. His eye’s were focused on a light rising from the center of the room. It was dim, barely noticeable, but was definitely taking shape. They both gasped as the mist morphed around into a face. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but it was definitely a person. A ringing noise spread throughout the room and Enjolras felt like he was going to be sick.

“Apollo,” echoed around the room, a weak, rasping sound that seemed to come from everywhere. The figure glowed, albeit rather faintly. His face became more focused, his unruly curls sticking out everywhere, and his eye’s shining. Enjolras felt his breathing speed up. He recognized him, but he couldn’t place from where. His mind whirled back through his memories, trying to find some vague story to connect with this man. Not man, he corrected himself, this thing wasn’t a man. He’s a spirit, his mind supplied, while he slowly descended into panic. Why couldn’t he remember where he had seen this person before?

Courfeyrac was standing next to him, frozen with fright. He had recognized the man too, but that’s not what he was freaking out about. His internal cynosure was the ghost standing not more than five feet from him. Never in the two years of ghost hunting that he had been involved in, had he ever seen a spirit. Sure they had heard some strange noises from time to time, but nothing more than that, nothing like this.

Against all better judgement, Enjolras took a step closer, feeling both Courfeyrac and the apparition’s gazes on him. “Who are you?” he asked, voice wavering so much it was barely understandable.

With a hearty laugh, he stepped closer to Enjolras. Noticing this, Enjolras’s eye’s widened, but he stayed where he was, though he looked like he was about to pass out. “Don’t you remember me, Mon Ami,” the rasping sound from before was back.

During this whole exchange Courfeyrac started to notice changes take place. For one thing the figure seemed to be glowing brighter, his face becoming more pronounced. When he spoke again, Courfeyrac was startled to notice his voice seemed stronger, and less scratchy then it had first seemed.

The figure stepped closer again, this time causing Enjolras to take half a step back. “What’s your name?” Enjolras asked, trying for a clear answer again.

With a smile on his face, he answered. “It seems you have forgotten me, Apollo. Does Grantaire perhaps ring any bells?” He took advantage of Enjolras’s stunned face to take another step nearer to him, so that they were almost right in front of each other.

Enjolras’s eye’s glossed over, and his breathing stopped for a few seconds. His head started spinning, and his stomach churned. Memories flooded back into him, memories of a different time, memories of revolution, memories of Grantiare.

Next to him Courfeyrac gasped, having figured it out too. Before they could say anything to Grantaire, loud footsteps thudded up the stairs, drawing their attention away from their long dead friend standing in front of them. It was Joly, coming up to check on their absence.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, laughing slightly. “You look as if you’ve seen a ghost!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and enjoy the rest of your day.


End file.
